wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Uprising
|-|Summary= Uprising This story was created by Rain The FanWing, do not copy, alter, or use the characters in this fanfiction in any way without my consent. Once again, a war of phyrria has risen. The SandWings and the IceWings are mortal enemies, and fight constantly. All the other tribes have had to go into hiding in this great turmoil. Those who stay have been enslaved. But again, a prophecy is coming from the ashes of pyrrhia, A prophecy like never before. And surely- this prophecy will save the day!-'' ''Right...? |-|Prologue= Prologue Snowball hadn't meant to betray her tribe, she really hadn't. It all started when her mother decided to make her mate Hail, she wouldn't have gone off in the first place if that hadn't happened, you see, Hail was the most terrible dragon in the entire universe. He didn't care about her, only getting into the royal bloodline. Snowball was the Queen's niece, so she could challenge her for the throne, but why bother? She didn't particularly want to be queen. So Snowball had gone off patrolling, deciding that nothing could be worse than staying the the castle with her betrothed. That's when she met him. He was a SandWing, a little ways away from the border, he looked really cold. She went up, and asked him why he was here, and then, he actually tried to flirt with her. She growled, and left, deciding it wasn't worth it, she kept finding him, though, they started meeting after dark, his name was Jackrabbit, and found a surprising secret, he was an animus- Then she was with egg- That night that she went to tell him, so carefully, Snowball had been followed, followed by Hail. Hail killed him- Jackrabbit was gone, and threatened to do the same to her if she didn't come quietly, and give the egg to them. But Snowball hadn't given up. She wouldn't let her egg be manipulated into being a zombie like the rest of her tribe, mindlessly following orders, nothing was out of line, the egg would be used, like nothing more then a toy. So she ran- as fast as she could, but even then- the guards were catching up. ------------------ Snowball slithered through the shadows, IceWing soldiers were everywhere, flocking the skies, and ground. She clutched her egg. Snowball would not let her egg grow up like she did, under strict rules. She felt she was doing the best for her egg, but Snowball had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that this would go wrong. Horribly wrong. Thunder flashed, and illuminated her for a moment, in the flash of light, Snowball saw an IceWing flying towards her. She stopped, shivering. There was nowhere to go, back would be death, and ahead was a cliff, maybe a good escape route, but not now, it was too late now. He landed with a scratch of talons against rock. "Snowball, I knew it was you." He scowled. "That egg should've been mine! You ran off with your stupid sandwing. That egg has animus blood, I WILL HAVE IT!" He screeched, slashing his talons across her underbelly. Snowball roared in agony. "You can't have her!" She screeched, "YOU KILLED HIM." Hail growled, moving forwards. "That egg will return our tribe animus blood, when I bring it back, and the traitor's body along with it... Why- I'd even say I'd be crowned king, y'know, maybe Flurry would be a good candidate. When she's older, of course." He smirked. Snowball couldn't stand it anymore, she lunged forwards, tearing his wings, and clawing him across the face- He was so shocked, he didn't have time to respond as Snowball pushed him- gently, over the edge of the cliff, down to what surely might mean his doom. She flew down the cliff face, darting away before anyone could know what happened and where she'd gone. She flew, farther, and farther, growing weaker every second- she knew her egg would hatch soon. But she flew all the way to the mountains of the Sky Kingdom. It helped that she'd been practically already out of IceWing territory anyway, she landed with a gasp, clutching her underbelly, which still bled, and limped inside a cave, it was dark, and empty. She fell with a gasp, some moonlight shining through the gaps in the stone, and reflecting her pale scales. The egg shook, and rattled. It's hatching. She thought suddenly, My egg is hatching. She snuggled it in close, and the pieces slowly fell away with each shallow breath she took, until a dragonet stepped out, her scales more sandwing, but no barb, they were covered in sparkles in a way, like the moons themselves kissed her egg, spreading part of themselves across her scales, "Urrk?" The dragonet asked confusedly, almost sadly. She was the most beautiful dragonet in the world. "Come here, l-listen, I love you dearie." And then she breathed the last breath, in a moonlit cave, with cracked eggshells and a feel of sorrow in the air. "Urk." The dragonet cuddled into her mother's cold scales, it didn't feel right. It was like all the life had been sucked out of this beatiful glittering dragon that loved her, she was gone. I'm alone. |-|Part One= Part One Chapter One Sunshard was angry. Once again, Marsh wouldn't tell anything more about her past, so she was basically right back where she started. |-|Part Two= |-|Part Three= |-|Epilogue= |-|Credits= Authors: Rain The FanWing Code: Rain The FanWing Cover Artist: Currently no one Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Rain The FanWing)